Kiraschuagh
Kiraschaugh is a Dwemer ruin located in northern Black Marsh, almost directly on the border the province shares with southern Morrowind. The Dwemer stronghold was likely built sometime during the height of the Dwemer's power, though Kiraschuaghs exact function is unknown. It may have been a settlement or a research station, or it might have served some other purpose. Overview Kiraschaugh is in a much more severe state of disrepair than the other ruins scattered around Tamriel. The exterior of the ruin is actually located in a very large bog, with only little of the visible areas of the structure not being partially sunk in mud. It is unlikely Kiraschuagh was purposefully built in the bog, as the thick mud probably built up around the ruin after it was abandoned. The exterior of the ruin is extremely rusted and covered in the built up mud and dirt of generations. The very top of a statue depicting a Dwemer can be seen jutting out of the mud, but the rest is obscured. One of the towers looks as if it has been snapped off from the ruin, as it lies in the mud very near a torn section of metal that was presumably the towers base. The entrance to Kiraschaugh is mainly submerged in the mud, but half of the circular door is missing, allowing anyone to enter. Inside, Kiraschaugh is flooded, but mainly with mud rather than water. Despite the entrance being open, very few dare to venture into Kiraschaugh due to the high risk of drowning or suffocating, as the thick mud makes the ruin very hard to traverse. Deeper into the ruin, away from the exterior bog, the mud thins out into dirty water. The deepest parts of the ruin are most likely dry, or atleast not as flooded as the rest of Kiraschaugh. Due to the flooding, most of the machines present in the outer parts of the ruins no longer function due to being clogged with mud or having vital components rusted away. In the inner ruin where there is a lot less flooding, the dull buzz of machinery still at work can be heard, aswell as puffs of steam and views of huge turning gears and complex machines. It is likely Animunculi still function within the un-flooded parts of Kiraschaugh, and in the flooded tunnels, if one looks hard enough, they can find the rusted remains of some Centurions. The main creatures found in and around Kiraschaugh are Mudcrabs, mainly the bulkier variety found in Morrowind that have a habit of hiding in their shells when undisturbed. Slaughterfish can also be found in the water or thinner mud present in and around the ruin. In the game The adventuring party has not yet been to Kiraschaugh, though on his travels before joining the group, Dremoran Gres briefly passed by the ruin on his travels and made a half-hearted attempt at gaining entrance, but gave up after he found out that the entrance corridor, and most likely the rest of the ruin, was flooded with mud.